


Faeries

by persi_ambrose



Category: Fairy Tail, Heathers: The Musical - Murphy & O'Keefe
Genre: Crossover, Death, High School, Mild Gore, Multi, Musicals, Romance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-06-20
Updated: 2018-10-25
Packaged: 2019-05-25 22:20:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 4
Words: 6,009
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14986814
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/persi_ambrose/pseuds/persi_ambrose
Summary: It's basically FT meets Heathers! Lucy gets herself accepted into the most popular group in school! The Faeries! Falling in love with a guy who would kill for you and try not to get raped in a graveyard! All Lucy wanted to do was survive Senior year. How will Lucy survive?





	1. Beautiful

**Author's Note:**

> What up my sinners, it's your girl Persi! (sigh I hate myself for even typing this) So just a forewarning this is my first attempt kina at fanfiction and I decided to have the best of both worlds. Musicals and anime. This story will literally coincide with the album of the musical so if you can go on youtube or anywhere and listen while reading or read while listening I don't know. Anyways, I do NOT own Fairy Tail or Heathers (the movie or the musical).

**No One's POV**

It was a cold morning at FT High and there were about 30 minutes before the bell rang signaling the end of lunch. At a table was a girl in a thick sweater and a long skirt going down to mid-calf, where you could see plaid socks and a pair of Mary Janes. Her hair is held up by a scrunchie as she wrote in a notebook. Lost to the outside world she continued to write.

**Lucy's POV**

I looked down at my watch and noticed I only had about half an hour before lunch ended, _sigh_ , with nothing better to do I'll just write to Mama. Grabbing a pencil out of my bag I pulled out my journal where I keep all my letters to Mama, I always write to her, well after she passed away.

_September 1st, XX89_

__

__

_Dear Mama,_

_I believe I'm a good person, and you used to tell me that there's good in everyone but—here I am! First day of senior year! And well, I look around at all of these kids that I've known all my life and I just want to know—what happened?_

I recalled all the names thrown around at each other through the previous years of high school and middle school,

**_Freak! Slut! Burnout! Bug-eyes! Poser! Lard-ass!_ **

I shivered at the feeling of slowly being cast out and forgotten by my past friends. _We were so tiny, happy and shiny playing tag and getting chased._

**_Freak! Slut! Loser! Shortbus!_ **

_Singing and clapping, laughing and napping, baking cookies and eating paste._

**_Bull-dyke! Stuck-up! Hunchback!_ **

I packed my bag back up and made my way to my locker. I started to become lost in my thoughts of the past. Looking around I saw how all of us has changed, both physically and emotionally. _Then we got bigger, that was the trigger like the Huns invading Rome._

Still stuck in my head I didn't notice a person in my path colliding head-on. Falling down with the person I yelped out in pain. "Oh, sorry!" Reaching out to help the person up my hands were slapped away.

_Welcome to my school, this ain't no high school: This is the Thunderdome._

I continued my journey towards my locker, hoping I wouldn't have another collision. Weaving through the mass of students I tried to hide my face to avoid the whispering. _Hold your breath and count the days we're graduating soon._ Looking to the left of me I saw someone's bag get tossed into the trash bin,

**_"White trash!"_ **

_Maybe I should go help_ , Shaking my head of the thought I walked past the scene. _College will be paradise, if I'm not dead by June!_ I paused, looking around I realized that even though it's tough right now, things could get better. _But I know, I know, life can be beautiful I pray, I pray for a better way. If we changed back then, we could change again. We can be beautiful_ , My thoughts were interrupted when I accidentally tripped someone. Seeing their papers fall out I bent down to help him. "Hey are you okay?"

Looking up with disgust he shoved me away, "Get away nerd."

"Oh, okay." _Just not today._ Surprised by the action I quickly got up from the ground and headed towards my locker.

**_Freak! Slut! Cripple! Homo! Homo! Homo!_ **

Finally reaching it I took off my lock and started going through my binders. _Things will get better soon as my letter comes from Harvard, Duke, or Brown. Wake from this coma, take my diploma. Then I can blow this town._ Taking my books and putting it in my bag I closed my locker clasping the lock back in. Looking at my watch and seeing I had extra time I went to the cafeteria in search of a certain person. _Dream of ivy-covered walls and smoky French cafés._ Passing the lunch line I continued to search for Juvia. Out of nowhere, I was shoved back.

"Watch it!"

Turning around to see who pushed me I saw the broad back of Laxus Dreyar. _Fight the urge to strike a match and set this dump ablaze!_ Deciding to follow him in hopes of giving him a piece of my mind I grabbed a lunch tray and jogged over to the food line. Nudging him in hopes of getting his attention he glanced back. His eyes widened when realizing it was me I guess. Turning around to face me a smirk, that I would love to slap off his face, appeared. His arm raised in the air and before I could comprehend what he was going to do smacked the tray out of my hands and onto the floor.

"Oops!' Was all he said before turning back around and talking to his friends while waiting in line.

_Laxus Dreyar. Third year as linebacker and eighth year of smacking lunch trays and,_

"Being a huge dick!"

Almost catching what I slipped out he quickly turned around. He grabbed the collar of my sweater and brought me up to his face with a hardened glare.

"What did you say to me, skank?"

Fearing for my life and seeing what looked like lightning dancing around him, but I was probably just scared shitless (is shitless a word?) I started to tremble.

"Nothing!" I squeaked out as he released his grip on me. Scrambling back onto my feet I avoided his glare. _But I know, I know, life can be beautiful I pray, I pray for a better way. If we changed back then, we could change again. We can be beautiful._ Feeling a tap on my shoulder and still jumpy from the altercation I jumped in fright.

"Agh!— Hey Juvia."

The bluenette waved with a tray in the other hand, "Hey."

_Juvia Lockster. My best friend since diapers._ Her hair was a bright cobalt and her clothes were too. She had a big heart and also a big body. Sadly, today's crowd doesn't count the heart.

. "Juvia wondered if we still have a movie night tonight?" Her voice pulling me out of my thoughts.

"Yeah, you're on Jiffy Pop detail."

"Juvia has rented "The Princess Bride." "

"Ha, again? Wait, don't you have it memorized by now?"

Shrugging her shoulders she looks up with a dreamy aura surrounding her, "What can Juvia say she's a sucker for a happy ending!"

Gajeel walked in between us and smacked her tray of food to the ground, "Juvia the Dump Truck! Wide load! Honk! Haha!"

_Gajeel Redfox. Quarterback. He is the smartest guy on the football team. Which is kind of like being the tallest dwarf._ Watching him walk back to his group as they high-fived him and joked around I saw tears start to form in Juvia's eyes. Blinded by anger I march right up to him, "Hey! Pick that up right now!" With a glare on my face, I cocked my hip out and placed a hand on it with the other pointing at the spilled food. Looking at me, up and down quite obviously, he laughed some more,

"I'm sorry, are you actually talking to me?"

Usually intimidated by his numerous piercings I took a step closer and looked up to him. "Yes, I am. I wanna know what gives you the right to pick on my friend. You're a high school has-been waiting to happen. A future gas station attendant." The cafeteria going silent at hearing my voice waited to see what would happen. He took a step towards me, an inch away, and pointed at my nose.

"You have a zit right there," and proceeded to laugh and everyone else joined in.

_Dear Mama:_

__

__

_Why?_

**No One's POV**

Lucy wasn't the only one who wondered _Why?_ The same question resonated throughout the school,

_Why do they hate me?_

__

__

Why don't I fight back?

Why do I act like such a creep?

Why won't he date me?

Why did I hit him?

Why do I cry myself to sleep?

_Somebody hug me! Somebody fix me! Somebody save me! Send me a sign, God! Give me some hope, here! Something to live for!_

After the laughter had died down between the topic of Lucy and Gajeel everyone's heads turned when they saw three girls walk into the cafeteria. Lucy finally finding a table sat down with Juvia. Both looking up and thinking the same as the rest, _Whoa~ Mira, Minerva, and Levy!_

Lucy looking back at her book thought quietly to herself, _And then there's the Faeries. They float above it all._ Glancing at the smallest who sat in Gajeel's lap, _Levy McGarden, head cheerleader. Her dad is **loaded** — he sells engagement rings._ Looking towards the next one who was pressing some guys face into her bountiful chest, _Mirajane Strauss, runs the yearbook. No discernible personality, but her mom did pay for implants._ Finally glancing towards the last one who's pale face was graced with an evil smirk, _And Minerva Orland, the Almighty. She is a mythic bitch. They're solid Teflon— never bothered, never harassed._ Watching them leave she saw people literally move out of their way to make a path. All while having a dreamy look towards them. _I would give anything to be like that._

After the Faeries had left the cafeteria whispers and chatter started to float around,

"I'd like to be their boyfriend."

"If I sat at their table, guys would notice me."

"I'd like them to be nicer."

"I'd like to kidnap a Faerie and photograph her naked in an abandoned warehouse and leave her tied up for the rats." The entire room going silent and looking away.

**Lucy's POV**

After hearing that weird kid's fantasy about the Faeries I had to get out of there. Telling Juvia that I would see her in Chemistry and making my way towards the restroom I didn't notice a certain group following me in. Seeing as they didn't notice me I hid in the shadows and did what I supposedly did best, be invisible.

**No One's POV**

In the Girl's Restroom, Minerva and Mira were looking the mirrors fixing their hair and clothes. Levy was a stall puking,

"Grow up, Levy. Bulimia is so '87." Minerva commented on the sound of Levy giving up her last meal.

"Maybe you should see a doctor, Levy." Mira chimed.

With a raspy voice, Levy replied through the stall door, "Yeah Mira maybe I should."

Ms. Aquarius, the swimming instructor came through the doors and stood with a pink piece of paper. "Ah, Mira, Minerva,"

(Vomiting sounds)

"—and Levy. Perhaps you didn't hear the bell over all the vomiting. You're late for class."

Minerva walked towards the teacher confidence oozing out of her pores, "Levy wasn't feeling well. We're helping her." She motioned to the locked stall that emitted vomiting sounds (ew levy just ew).

Aquarius eyeing Minerva fought back, "Not without a hall pass, you're not. A week of detention." Thinking she had the last word she started to bask in her victory.

Lucy seeing her opportunity during the confrontation scribbled in her notebook, ripped the paper out, and walked towards handing her the paper. Hesitant at first she spoke up, "Um, actually, all four of us are out on a hall pass. Yearbook committee."

Aquarius scanning over the note and Lucy fidgeting in hopes of not being caught stood in silence.

"I see you're all listed. Hurry up and get where you're going." Handing back the note she left the four inside the bathroom all relieved they weren't caught. Minerva came up behind Lucy and snatched the note out of her hands looking it over. Levy finally done in the stall came out and washed her hands standing beside Mira.

Looking at the note then at Lucy, Minerva took a step towards her showing her the note. "This is an excellent forgery. Who are you?" Her eyes narrowing as she tries to recall who this girl could've been.

Lucy's eyes widened seeing her chance she spoke, "Uh… Lucy. Heartfilia." and then spilled, "I crave a boon."

Minerva interested in this nobody decided to humor her, "What boon?"

Taking a breathe Lucy looked towards the ground timidly, "Um. Let me sit at your table, at lunch. Just once. No talking necessary. If people think that you guys tolerate me, then they'll leave me alone…" Hearing them start to laugh she paused, "Before you answer, I also do report cards, permission slips, and absence notes—"

Mira popped up in her face interrupting her "How about prescriptions?"

Minerva pushing her away from the terrified girl growled in irritation, "Shut up Mira."

"Sorry Min!"

Minerva rolling her eyes took a step towards Lucy and grabbed her chin, "For a greasy little nobody, you do have good bone structure."

Levy grabbed both sides of her face and bringing her down to her face looked at her with an intense stare, "And a symmetrical face," Using one of her hands she dragged it down the middle of Lucy's face, "If I took a meat cleaver down the center of your skull, I'd have matching halves. That's very important."

Mira pinched her thigh and arm, "Of course, you could stand to lose a few pounds."

Minerva's POV

_And ya know, ya know, ya know? This could be beautiful. Mascara, maybe some lip gloss and we're on our way._ Looking towards Mira, "Get this girl some blush," and then to Levy, "And Levy I need your brush. Let's make her beautiful." Looking down at the new girl I cocked an eyebrow, "Okay?" Giving me a frightened look she squeaked "Okay!" and scampered off with Mira and Levy. Sighing, I looked at my reflection in the mirror checking for anything out of its place.

**No One's POV**

It was passing period at FT High and let's just say things were less than friendly throughout the hallways.

"Out of my way, geek!"

"I don't want trouble!"

"You're gonna die at 3 PM!"

"Don't you dare touch me! Get away, pervert!"

"What did I ever do to them?!"

_Who could survive this! I can't escape this! I think I'm dying!_

"Who's that with the Faeries?"

_Whoa._

Walking through the hall were Minerva, Mira, Levy, and—

"A babe!"

No, well I mean yeah, but it's—

"Lucy?"

Oh my GOSH ruin the surprise, whatever!

"Lucy? Like Lucy Heartfilia?"

"I guess…"

"Who's Lucy?"

**Lucy's POV**

Walking through the halls with The Faeries felt liberating. After Mira's makeover, I felt like a new person. Levy gave me a whole new wardrobe and Mira switched up my hair. God, did it feel powerful and I knew when the people around me whispered they were in awe and they weren't degrading me this time! _And you know, you know, you know life can be beautiful. You hope, you dream, you pray and you get your way! Ask me how it feels lookin' like hell on wheels...My God, it's beautiful! I might be beautiful...And when you're beautiful… It's a beautiful frickin' day!_


	2. Candy Store

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you guys enjoy this chapter and please leave any critiques you may have! Also, sorry for any grammar mistakes English is kinda hard so yeah. This chapter goes with the song 'Candy Store' from the musical Heathers so again go and check it out I highly recommend it!
> 
> I do not own Fairy Tail or the musical Heathers I'm just a really big fan of both :D

**No One's POV**

"Lucy come here I need you."

Lucy looked up from her book, her eyes wide at not being 'needed' before, realizing what was said she quickly went to Minerva's side.

"What's up Minerva?"

"Can you forge Redfox's writing?"

"Gajeel Redfox? Yeah, why?"

Minerva looked up from her manicured nails with a grin on her face. A grin that looked like a cat who caught the canary.

"I need you to write a note posing as him of course. Me and the girls want to play a little prank on someone."

Lucy looked hesitant at first but gave in to their wish. She got a piece of paper out of her binder and waited for what she had to write. Minerva seeing her comply stood up and walked around, thinking what to say.

"What to write hm, start with this. 'Dear Juvia I—"

Lucy froze at the name. Why are they messing with her? Haven't they done enough already with the name calling?

"Um, are you sure 'Juvia'?" She hoped that Minerva would change her prey. If she could spare her friend from more misery she could try.

Minerva, surprised by her question went silent for a minute. Regaining her composure she replied,

"Yeah, you know Juvia the Dump Truck. The really fat girl that is obsessed with blue and Gajeel Redfox. Why, do you know her?" Her eyebrow rose and her posture gave off the feeling as if she was daring Lucy to deny her demands.

"Oh uh no I don't, I was just curious that's all." Lucy quickly looked down at the paper hoping Minerva would just pick up on where she left off on the note.

Satisfied with her answer Minerva continued to think about what Lucy could write.

"How about this, 'Dear Juvia, I have a secret to tell you. I am so in love with you and I hope you can come to my party this weekend. Will you make my day in coming over? P.S. Will you also go out with me? XOXO Gajeel Redfox'"

Mira and Levy began laughing at the sight of Minerva fluttering her lashes and mocking Gajeel. Lucy handed the note to Minerva for her to inspect, but was surprised to have it handed back.

As the laughter died down Minerva looked back at Lucy,

"No please, I want you to do the honors."

Lucy stared at the paper in her hand. She debated with herself on the issue, would she ruin her only real friend, could she? Shaking away her thoughts she handed back the piece of paper again.

"I can't do it." Her eyes looking down avoiding the hardened gaze from the trio.

Minerva surprised by the reply took a moment to process what had just happened.

"Did you just say, 'No.' to me?" She grabbed Lucy by her blazer and lifted her off the ground. Forcing her to face level.

"I won't do it, Minerva. Juvia is a nice person I don't want to get her hopes up like that. It's just cruel."

Minerva suddenly dropped her to the ground. A smile on her face and a sinister look in her eyes. She waited, hand on hip, for Lucy to get up. The second she was up she was shoved into the chair and Minerva in her face.

"Are we gonna have a problem? You got a bone to pick? You've come so far, why now are you pulling on my dick? I'd normally slap your face off, and everyone here could watch." Her glare turned back into a creepy smile as she brushed off some unseen dust from Lucy's shoulder. "But I'm feeling nice." She pulled Lucy up from the chair and wrapped her arm around her waist, "Here's some advice. Listen up biotch!"

She twirled the blonde until she couldn't stand straight. Leading all of them into the filled hallways.

**Lucy's POV**

I tried to lean against the lockers after being spun around by Minerva but was suddenly pulled down the hall. To my left was Mira and to my right was Levy with Minerva walking backward facing us. Suddenly we stopped and the two turned to face me as well with a hand pointing at me. Minerva walked towards me passing the two,

"I like looking hot, buying stuff they cannot."

Levy passed Minerva and grabbed onto my tie bringing me down to her height.

"I like drinking hard, maxing Dad's credit card."

Both backing up Mira came forward with a terrified girl, I think her name was Wendy a freshman I believe, in her arms. I guess it was her turn to state what she liked, god this group is literally insane, a demonic smirk graced her pale face.

"I like skipping gym, scaring her," Pushing Wendy away she latched onto Laxus's arm, "Screwing him!"

Going back into their triangle formation  **(illuminati?)** they walked further down the hall.

"I like killer clothes and kicking nerds in the nose!" All three pushing a group of freshmen down to the ground and Minerva shoving one into a trash can. Laughing loudly as they walked away from their destruction. I wanted to help their victims out but I already knew they were mad at me for not giving the note to Juvia. I quickened my pace to catch up with them.

Minerva pushed me against the lockers and kept an arm above my head with the other holding my chin.

"If you lack the balls you can go play dolls. Let your mommy fix you a snack!"

Letting me go she turned her back to me but looked over her shoulder,

"Or you could come smoke. Pound some rum and coke, in my Porsha with the quarterback!"

My cheeks warming up at the thought of doing something so illicit. Then again, I basically forge for a living.

The group walking away again I followed once more. This time they were heading towards a group of jocks. Each of them taking a seat in one of their laps.

"Guys fall at your feet. Pay the check and help you cheat. All you have to do is say 'Goodbye.' to Shamu  **(is it Shamoo? Shamu?)**  That freak's not your friend we can tell in the end. If she had her shot, she would leave you to rot!"

Levy filed her nails spoke up as I sat at the table across from them. Other jocks surrounding me as well.  _While it's nice with all the attention I can bet none of these guys have heard of addition._

"Course if you don't care, Fine! Go braid her hair. Maybe Sesame Street is on. Or forget the creep and get in my jeep and let's go tear up someone's lawn!"

Minerva stood up and motioned to the other two, "You can join the team, or you can bitch and moan!" She snapped her fingers and Mira came to me snatching the note out of my pocket and walking away. I watched as she started to talk to a frightened Juvia. Mira handed her the note and said something else but I couldn't tell what she had said, "You can live the dream, or you can die alone! You can fly with eagles or if you prefer. Keep on testing me and end up like her!"

She pointed towards Juvia who came running with a giggling Mira right behind her.

"Lucy look! Gajeel invited Juvia to his homecoming party. This proves he's been thinking about Juvia!" She started to jump around with a joyful squeal, I couldn't bear to take away this happiness even if it was all a lie.

I sighed I knew they had won and I didn't want to know the cost, "Color me stoked." I shrugged my shoulders and smiled when I saw just how happy she was. Juvia grabbed onto my shoulders and pulled me into a bone-crushing hug.

"Oh, Juvia is just so happy right now!"

Mira finally came up to us, "Yeah I bet she is  _so_  —"

Minerva clamped her hand over Mira's mouth. "Shut up Mira!" With the hand that was over Mira's mouth shoved her to the ground. Her signature cheshire smile adorned her face as she faced Juvia.

"I look forward to seeing you at the party Juvia." As she said that she snapped her fingers calling the three of us to her side as we left Juvia there with that note.


	3. Fight For Me

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> OH MY GOD I finally had time to finish this chapter thank the stars! I've been so busy :( and now I have school (college I am crying how did I even graduate???) plus I finally got a job! Anyways I do NOT own Heathers or Fairy Tail and this chapter goes with the song Fight For Me so I hope you enjoy!

**No One’s POV**

         After Juvia ran off to go and prepare for tonight’s party Lucy lingered behind the Faeries as they made their way to a table in the cafeteria. When a deep voice yanked her out of her thoughts,

         “You shouldn’t have bowed down to those makeup worshipping glory holes, they’re gonna crush that girl.”

         She looked up to see a tanned man in a black trench coat and maroon hair. One eye opened which looked to be reading a book the other closed with a scar running down it.

         “I’m sorry what?” Lucy stopped walking to confront the man who had decided to weasel into her business. The guy walked up to her and checked her out in an obvious fashion.

         “Look, you probably have a soul, you just need to work a little harder in keeping it clean,” he took a step towards her their faces inches apart, “I mean we’re all born marked for evil.” With a smirk he maneuvers around her and continues to walk past down the hall.

         Lucy stunned at the man’s choice of words was frozen for a hot minute until she pivoted to the back of her to see him walking away. “Whoa wait a minute you can’t just quote Baudelaire and then think you can just walk away!” The man paused in his strides and turned sideways with a smirk still on his face. “Excuse me, I didn’t catch your name.” Her arms crossed and a pout on her lips.

         The unscarred eye opened to look at her and his reply was simple as he continued to walk away. “I didn’t throw it.”

         A blush crept up Lucy’s neck and onto her cheeks as she continued to watch the trench coat guy leave.

**Laxus POV**

         I was at my locker with Metal Head next to me talking about some chick he banged before school when a flash of gold caught my attention from the corner of my eye. I tuned Gajeel out as I turned to watch her. My sight traveling up her legs to her perfectly filled ass. _Damn what I would give to hear her moan my name while I fucked the shit out of her._

         “Who does that guy in the jacket think he is anyways?!”

         I was pulled out of my thoughts when Metal Head pointed towards her. When I actually looked at what she was doing instead of looking at her ass, she was blushing as she was talking to that new kid. What was his name? Carl? Cam? Eh who cares but it pisses me off that he thinks he can talk to her.  Don’t get me wrong I only see her as a piece of ass that is just BEGGING to be pounded. But rumor has it she’s a virgin and I want the right to say I popped that cherry. “It seems Lucy is into him and his act, don’t know why.” My voice laced with disgust. Gajeel with a smirk closed my locker,

         “Let’s kick his ass!”

         I grunted in agreement and we made our way to the kid. I walked up behind him and slapped his books and papers out of his hands as they spilled onto the floor “Hey! Sweetheart, what did your boyfriend say when he heard you were moving to Magnolia?” Gajeel on the other side of him snickering as he held the kid in place. When he continued to remain silent Gaj squeezed his arm tighter,

         “Hey, my buddy Laxus here asked you a question.”

         Deciding to try and get him to say something I added on to his comment. “Hey doesn’t the school have a ‘No Fags Allowed’ rule?”

         “It sure does.”

         The kid started to laugh with us and then looked me straight in the face,

         “They seem to also have an open policy for assholes!”

         Gajeel’s face turned as red as his eyes and released his grip on the boy. Then, I saw him swing his arm back in hopes of punching him in his stomach. But lo and behold the stupid screw for brains didn’t notice that the kid moved out of the way leaving me open, and in turn Gaj punched me in the stomach instead. So, I decided to try and punch the kid but for some reason it seemed like he could read our minds or actions or whatever.

**No One’s POV**

         The tanned teen kicked Gajeel where the sun doesn’t shine (ouch) and punched Laxus in his stomach making both of them crumple to the ground. A hardened glare rested on their faces and a cocky smirk on the teen. Getting up from the ground they continued to try and land a hit but they couldn’t make contact. The other students in the area creating a circle around the three guys.

         “Holy shit did you see what just happened?!”

         “Holy shit that tan kid sure is hot!”

         “Holy shit who is that kid?”

         “HOLY SHIT!” (A/N if you listen to the song it goes with this chunk of dialogue will make more sense…it felt a bit weird but eh)

         Lucy was also watching from the crowd of kids that formed. Lost in thought she continued to watch the fight. _Why when you see boys fight does it look so horrible yet… feel so right? I shouldn’t watch this crap that’s not who I am, but with this kid… DAMN._ For Lucy it felt like the whole world froze, (A/N for this next part this is all happening inside Lucy’s mind just in case you got confused.) She walked up to the peculiar teen and took a good look at his face trying to soak up every detail she could find. “Hey, mister no-name kid, so who might you be? And could you fight for me,” She placed a hand on his cheek while lost in his amethyst eye that held hidden emotions, “Hey, could you face the crowd, could you be seen with me and still act proud?” Pulling away her hand she moved to the other side of him and looked at his hand, slowly her hand made its way to his and interlocked. A blush starting to form on her face, “Hey, could you hold my hand? And could you carry me through no man’s land.” She yanked her hand away and glanced up at his face again, “It’s fine if you don’t agree, but I would fight for you if you would fight for me.” She made her way back to her original spot in the crowd and the world around her started to move again but in slow motion. _Let them drive us underground I don't care how far you can set my broken bones and I know CPR._ The tanned teen continued to stay on the winning side of this fight as he still made sure the other two couldn’t land a hit while he landed every single one of his hits. _Well, whoa, you can punch real good. You've lasted longer than I thought you would. So hey, mister no-name kid if some night you're free. Wanna fight for me? If you're still alive I would fight for you if you would fight for me-_

         “Holy shit Cobra took down the Lightning God and the Iron Dragon by himself!”

         The random kid’s voice brought Lucy out of her thoughts and she looked at the scene and saw both Laxus and Gajeel with cuts and bruises groaning on the ground with the kid standing above them without a scratch. _Well, Cobra is his name? How peculiar…_  
  


 


	4. Freeze Your Brain

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As stated before I do not own anything sadly just the crazed want for a musical crossover. BTW there are comments made by a friend within the story. They are in these things () yeah can't remember the word but oh well enjoy!

It was after school now, and the Faeries plus Lucy were sitting at a table in front of a 7-11. Lucy, who had just arrived, sat down and pulled out her notebook. 

“Gods Lucy drool much?”(I just want her to reply “Gods Minerva bitch much?” like is that too much?) Minerva sneered while both Mira and Levy quieted down. Lucy flustered muttered, 

“What do you mean Minerva?” 

“You were practically throwing your underwear at that new kid. Wasn’t she?” She looked to the other two who nodded slightly while sipping at their drinks. “But at the looks of your underwear you’ve probably never even got a guy in bed let alone your room!” She glanced at the two again. Said people just laughed awkwardly and looked away from her. Lucy decided to just stay quiet,  _ I must endure this to be popular. _ , tended to be her favorite mantra to keep her sane. 

“Go get me some chips.”

“Yes,(bitch) Minerva.” Lucy walked into 7-11 the smell of Slurpees hitting her on the first step. Going to the chip area a person caught her attention in the corner of her eye. Getting the courage to say something she turned towards him,

“Hi.”

Slowly looking up with realization growing on his face he saluted with two fingers.

“Hey there.”

“I’m Lucy. Lucy Heartfilia.”

“Erik, but they call me Cobra.”

“They?” 

“Those who like living.”

“Oh.”(he could kill me with his dick)

Awkwardness slothed in the air as it became silent afterward. Lucy hating the feeling started to speak up again.

“That thing that you pulled in the lunch area was pretty severe…” Hiding a soft laugh behind her hand (fake) while looking at the different types of chips.

With a dark (sexy) chuckle, he replied, “The extreme always did make a great first impression.”

Laughter aside there was a nagging question that she wanted to ask, “So why did you move here Cobra?”

Sadness then anger then sadness again flitted across his face. 

“My dad owns a deconstruction company.”

“Deconstruction?”

“Yeah, he apparently has a love for tearing things apart. In all of his toxic glory...”

“Oh, wel-”

“LUUUUUUUCY!” A voice bellowed from the store’s opened door. Lucy sweatdropping at the very noticeable Minerva getting impatient.

“As I was saying, everyone’s got issues this being a prime example. I don’t like my new friends.”

“Well if it makes ya feel better I don’t like them either. Their voices piss me off and hurt my ears. Why don’t ya just ditch the barbies and hang here?”

“At a 7-11? Classy first date Cobra.”(I mean Lucy if you don’t want that date I will take it for you) She chuckled as she started walking towards the register.

“Oi, I happen to like this place.”

“No offense but why?” Her nose scrunched up in disgust.

Taking her hand Cobra leads her to the back where the Slurpee machine is. Lucy sits on a counter and looks to him for his response.

“I've been through ten high schools they start to get blurry no point planting roots cause you're gone in a hurry. My dad keeps two suitcases packed in the den so it's only a matter of when.”

Lucy reaches for Cobra’s hand squeezing it with assurance, looking up to meet her eyes he took a breath and continued on,

“Whenever I want to off myself there’s a 7-11 giving me comfort with my sweet frozen goddess. That burning rush is way better than cocaine, and trust me I know.”

With a raised brow Lucy responded, “You know?”

“I know. May I carry on your Highness?”

“Of course peasant.”

“Har har fucker. You know what? You won’t realize the greatness of this delicacy until you try it.” Getting a large cup he filled it with the Cherry Slurpee mixture. Pushing the cup towards her a (panty dropping soul eating YASS DADDY) smirk fell on his face.

“Care for a hit?”

Taking the cup she laughed, “Does your mommy know you drink this crap?” As well as finally giving in and taking a sip.

A gleeful smile on his (deliciously) tanned face. 

“Not anymore!” he chirped. Which proceeded to her choking...on the straw and the drink…(okay we all know she wanted to choke on something else wink wink)

“Sorry…”

“Don’t be I’m past it now. When my mom was alive the family was kinda normal but now that it's just me and dad we are more like acquaintances. I became more independent since my dad wanted to do his own thing but was stuck with a teen.”

“I mean at least you’re ready for after high school?”

“Was that a question?”

“Maybe?”

“You know you’re probably not ready for after high school.”

Her eyes narrowed and she crossed her arms. 

“How do you know that?”

“Well, you’ll probably go to college and marry a lawyer, but when life goes to shit where will you go? Death? Just hit a 7-11 I’ll probably already be there.”

“That doesn’t sound natural…”

“Good.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, I also have an account on FFnet but lately a lot of people have been complaining about a forum called Critics United. And while I know there are certain rules for that site I just think they take the fun out of writing which is why I might move over to AO3 and maybe Wattpad. I'll kepp you guys updated... make sure to comment what you like, dislike, want, need. I love to read them!

**Author's Note:**

> Not going to lie while writing this I was playing the actual song on loop. Like, I love musicals and I LOVE Heathers. If you would like I gladly take compliments and criticism so make sure to comment them!
> 
> As stated before I do not have ownership of Fairy Tail or Heathers.


End file.
